


you drive me crazy

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Begging, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Kinda, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: Junmyeon gives Chanyeol a task to finish. He does, and earns his reward afterwards.





	you drive me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two: Ass Worship | **Begging** | Medical play | Watersports
> 
> Title taken from [Going Crazy by EXO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9mgbuQEySk)

His hand trembled as he gripped the pen between his fingers, breaths coming out fast and haggard. His eyes stared at the words in his textbook, but he couldn’t seem to focus on reading; not when he was so  _ thoroughly  _ being distracted. ‘ _ He’s so...mean to me _ .’ He shifted in his seat, letting out a small, pathetic whimper when the plug in his ass moved and drove sharply against his prostate.

He gasped, blinking away the tears from his eyes as his entire body shook with barely restrained tremors. He only had to last until Junmyeon came home--until he came back from wherever the  _ fuck  _ he decided to go. That or until Chanyeol caved in and he messaged him to ‘ _ please let me come’ _ . He was  _ so close _ to finishing his homework, exactly like Junmyeon asked him to before he left. If he could just finish up the rest of his notes; the  _ last  _ two paragraphs of the biology chapter, then he would be able to finally-

“Oh  _ fuck _ !” He let out a wild cry, dropping his pen as the plug started buzzing at a higher power. His back arched to an almost painful degree, drool slipping down his chin as his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. It was bordering on too much--Junmyeon had left almost an hour ago and Chanyeol had been subjected to the plug ever since--but he would only text him when he got done.

‘ _ Two paragraphs, it’s only two paragraphs _ .’ He thought to himself, a little too desperate, as he came down from the sudden onslaught of pleasure. The buzzing had gone back down to a manageable tempo, but his body was still reeling from the after effects. ‘ _ Two paragraphs _ .’ He thought again, trembling fingers scrambling to grasp his pen as he focused his eyes back on his textbook.

It took all of his willpower to finish reading his homework. It felt as if the feat took a hundred years rather than the fifteen minutes it actually lasted. By the time he was done, the collar of his sweater was drenched in sweat and his entire body was flushed a feverish pink. He was suddenly glad that he kept his pants off, though he did regret the underwear he still wore. They stuck to his lower regions like a second skin, and it put an uncomfortable amount of pressure on his cock. But Junmyeon told him to stay exactly like he was until he had permission to come--so the only option now that he was finished was to contact Junmyeon as soon as possible.

He stood up from his chair, knees knocking together when the buzzing went up a notch higher than before. He blew out a shaky sigh as he shuffled from his desk to his bed, crawling over the sheets to reach his phone. The plug stayed at its current setting, and Chanyeol was immensely grateful. His fingers visibly shook as he typed in his password, a dry sob slipping past his lips when he was met with their last conversation. It didn’t take him long to type out his message, and almost as soon as it sent, he received one back.

_ < please Sir _

_ > are you done with your homework, baby boy? _

_ < yes _

_ < please Sir let me come _

He yelped when his phone started vibrating, but quickly swiped the button to answer the call.

“ _ I know you can beg better than that, baby boy. _ ” He bit into the sleeve of his sweater to muffle his whine, squirming when the plug started buzzing at an even higher setting than before.

“Sir-”

“ _ Ask for what you want properly, now. I might let you come if you do _ .” He shivered at Junmyeon’s low tone, blinking the frustrated tears out of his eyes as he stared at his black phone screen.

“You promise, Sir?” He croaked out, fingers sinking into the covers as he listened to the other end of the phone. 

“ _ I promise _ .” He swallowed, wetting his lips as he rucked his sweater up. His fingernails left thin red lines as he dragged them up his stomach, breath stuttering as the sting traveled down to his dick. He flopped into his stomach, raising himself to his knees and keeping his cheek pressed against his pillow. Junmyeon had made it clear that Chanyeol wasn’t allowed to touch his cock or his ass at  _ all _ until he got permission, or he came back.

“ _ Please _ ,” His voice cracked on the middle syllable, a strangled groan falling from his lips when the scratchy inside of his sweater brushed up against his nipples.

“Please, please,  _ please  _ let me come. I’ve been such a good boy for you--did everything you told me to like a good boy, Sir.” 

“ _ Have you been a good boy, baby? _ ” He nodded his head rapidly, hope lighting up his chest when he heard the considering tone in Junmyeon’s voice.

“Yes, yes I have. I did my homework before you called, a-and I didn’t touch myself at all since you left.”

“ _ Really now? _ ”

“Yes, I promise I listened to you. I’ve been so so  _ so  _ good for you, Sir. Will you please, please, please let me come?” 

“ _ How close are you? _ ”

“ _ So close _ .” He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut when a sob started to build low in his throat the longer Junmyeon stayed silent. When the silence continued, his patience grew thinner and thinner and thinner until he couldn’t take it anymore and he spewed out whiny, sobbing pleas.

“Please, Sir, I’ve been such a good boy. It hurts-it hurts so much, can I please, please,  _ please  _ come? I deserve it, don’t I? I’m  _ so  _ close already--it wouldn’t take much more. Please, Sir,  _ please  _ it hurts so much, I can’t  _ take it _ anymore. Sir, please, can I-” A loud, broken cry interrupted his pleas when the plug kicked up its setting to an almost painful degree. The harsh vibrating his prostate directly and he felt like he was going to melt from the inside out. Tears fell freely down his flushed face, hands gripping his pillow as his hips rocked back into the feeling.

“ _ You come from this and this alone, baby boy. Nothing else. _ ” He sobbed into his pillow at hearing the words, but followed his rule anyway.

“ _ I need to hear you agree, okay? Can you do that for me, baby boy? _ ”

“I-I understand, Sir. Only fr-from the plug-” He screamed out when the plug was turned up to its highest setting, vision whiting out and ears filling with white noise as the vibrations drove him over the edge. He felt drool slide down the side of his mouth and pool onto his pillows as his underwear was filled with a warmth that made them stick to him uncomfortably. He whined in discomfort and wiggled around, whimpering when the plug pressed against his prostate.

“ _ Sir _ -”

“ _ It’s okay, baby, I’m just outside. I’ll be there to clean you up soon, alright? Just wait for me _ .”

“Thank you, Sir.”

"_Of course_."

**Author's Note:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/HotEffingMess) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_HotFuckingMess)


End file.
